


Poor Little Kitteen

by BecauseFanfictionThough



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 13:08:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5745019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecauseFanfictionThough/pseuds/BecauseFanfictionThough
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After tying you to a chair, Jerome has his fun with you. Smutty smut smut smut smutty smut smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poor Little Kitteen

“Alright, little lady, hands on the ends of the arm rests and feet against the chair legs, keep all body parts in the ride at all time and remain seated until you’ve come to a complete stop,” Jerome impersonated a carnie and cackled when he was done as he began to tie your arms to the chair he had you seated in, right in the center of your own living room.

"Please, just—“ you began to plead but he silenced you with a finger against your lips. He’d finished with your wrists and now knelt down to tie your ankles.

“Eh, eh, eh,” he pulled the finger away and wagged it at you, grinning. “No refunds.”

With either ankle tied to either chair leg there was no way for you to fully close your leg. The tiny black skirt you were wearing left your white panties exposed to Jerome as he knelt there between your legs. He placed each hand on the inside of one of your thighs and began to massage them so roughly you were sure he was going to leave a bruise. He didn’t stop until you began to whimper. That’s when he reached up and stroked your cheek.

“Poor little kitten, did that hurt?” Jerome raised an eyebrow up at you.

“Yes,” you whimpered.

"Poor little kitten,” he repeated.

Suddenly his entire demeanor changed and he leaned down, placing a kiss on the side of your left knee, and then your right one. He moved up an inch, to your inner thigh, and then mirrored himself again. Slowly, he worked the gentle kisses up the inside of each thigh. You struggled against your bonds as the kisses got closer and closer to your panties and a tightness gripped your lower stomach. He reached the top of your thighs, so close that his cheek brushed against your panties. He turned his head, placing a kiss on the top of your mound, through your panties. You gasped. Jerome looked up at you, grinning.

“You like that, huh, kitten?” he sneered.

“No,” you insisted, despite the fact you could feel yourself getting wet.

Another mood shift and Jerome was on his feet with a hand placed around your neck, squeezing as he drew his face closer to yours.

“Don’t fucking lie to me, ______. I could smell your pussy. You loved it, like a bitch in heat,” his grip tightened as he leaned in and pressed his lips to yours. The kiss was rough at first, and closed lipped. But as he slid his tongue into your mouth, his grip on your throat loosened and the kiss became gentler. You even began to kiss him back, your tongues fighting for dominance. Of course, Jerome won.

To celebrate his victory, Jerome took hold of the top of your hair and stood up straight. The red-headed boy then positioned himself so he was standing between your legs. With his free hand, he undid his pants, reaching in and pulling out his cock. He was completely hard already, and so excited you could see a drop of precum clinging to the tip. He steadied his cock and then pulled your head down towards it.

“I gave you a kiss,” he said to you, “So now you give me one.”

You immediately obeyed, kissing the tip of his cock and having to lick the precum off of your lips afterwards. Still holding onto your hair, he guided you up and down his cock, pausing to let you press your lips to his hard member every inch or so. He groaned when, as your mouth reached the tip of his cock again, you stick your tongue out to lick it. You licked it again and then started to wrap your lips around it. That’s when Jerome suddenly yanked your head backwards by your hair. He made you tilt your head back to look up at him. 

“Did I tell you that you could suck it?”

“No sir,” you whimpered.

"What did I tell you to do?”

“Kiss it.”

"Looks like I’m gonna have to punish you.”

“Please, sir. I’m sorry,” you pleaded.

“Ohhhhhh, you’re going to be.” Jerome grinned.

His hands found the ties on your wrists and he leaned down to undo the ones on your ankles as well. Jerome then grabbed you by the hair again, pulling you to your feet.

“Ah!” you shrieked “Christ, Jerome. You tryin’ to leave me bald or something?” 

Jerome chuckled, releasing your hair and wrapping his arms around your waist, pulling you to him.

“Sorry, kitten. You know I get carried away sometimes.” His face nuzzled into your neck. He then made a trail of kisses all the way down to your shoulder. “How should I make it up to you?”

“Hmm…you could make it up to me by punishing me,” you suggested, smirking.

Jerome’s face lit up as he pulled his head away from your shoulder and his hand came up to grip your neck.

“Anything for my bad little kitten,” he sneered, then crushed your lips with his own once more before picking you up to go punish you in your bedroom.


End file.
